In the brochure by the company Brown Boveri & Cie. "Luftgekuhlte Turbogeneratoren" (Air-cooled turbon-generators), ZKN/G248, undated, a horizontal-axis electrical machine is presented in which the stator laminated core is mounted in recess of approximately ten perpendicularly arrange bearing plates, the recesses having the shape of a regular polygon, which correspond to the outer prismatic shape of the stator laminated core. Wedges used as attachment elements, but are arranged only in the region of the bottom casing section. The bearing plates are of rectangular design at the bottom, and assume the bearing function of the stator body.
The invention is based on the problem of providing a horizontal-axis electrical machine in which the undesirable effects of vibrations and thermal stresses occurring are reduced, and the structural parts to be welded are easily accessible during production.